Pequeños fragmentos de abajo
by Grell Whoops
Summary: Serie de Drables mayormente Okikagu. También tiene otras parejas, HijiMitsu, KonTae y SakaMutsu actualmente. Reto con Srta. MCD
1. Trampa

**Pareja: Okita x Kagura**

Dime porque no dejo pensar en ti. Y hablar le a toda la gente de tus estupideces

A seguirte la corriente en este amor poco prudente

Me gustaría quedar me un ratito aquí peleando contigo.

Supe lo que era perder a alguien querido por mi hermana así que si me vas a herir.

Más te vale no lamentar lo.

Como rayos me enamoraste maldita china. En que momento mis días se volvieron tan aburridos sin ti a mi lado.

No puede creer lo fácil que es echarse a se a reír con todo lo que dices. Tus ojos al sonreír me atrapan

Como rayos caí en la trampa de este monstruo chino.

Mi primer drable del reto con Srt. MDC. Espero les guste.

Y agradecer les con todo mi kokorito su cálido recibimiento, neta casi lloro. Se siente súper lindo leer sus review. Este OTP esta lleno de gente agradable.

Canción Valiente de Koko


	2. The Wall

**Pareja: Okita x Kagura**

-Yo te aceptare, incluso si sólo me muestras un poco de tú yo real. Sin importa tu raza no me ocultes nada, que te cuidare.

Y la tomo en sus brazos a pesar de que ella no lo aceptaba. Era una mujer bastante obstinada e independiente. Siempre estuvo sola y aun así se quedo en su corazón.

-Por favor quédate, yo te protegeré de ti misma. Cuando pierdas el control. Yo estaré ahí para detener te.-

La escuchó sollozar levemente, por fin había roto esa pared de hielo que los separaba.

-Vaya alienígena mas molesta de la que me toco enamorar me. – Sonrió.

Se aceptan amenazas de muerte y así.

Canción Yonka de Heidi


	3. Promise

**Pareja: Hijikata x Mitsuba**

La mujer estaba en una fría cama de hospital. Su pequeño cuerpo lleno de agujas, su rostro pálido pero adornado con ojos de infinita ternura color vino.

Hijikata no pudo mas y hablo con todo lo que tenia en su corazón

-Se que no soy perfecto y siempre estoy rodeado de muerte.-

Dudo el continuar pero la mirada fija y dulce sonrisa de la dama lo empujo a seguir.

-No estoy vivo si, no estas conmigo. Se que no es algo que dijera o que mi personalidad me permitiera.-

El pelinegro se inclino y acerco su cuerpo a la cama.

-Se que esa malo el avernos mentido. Porque yo te amo mas que a nadie.. No caeré, si tu estas a mi lado.

Acercó sus labios a la frente de ella. Y sello una promesa eterna consigo mismo "la protegeré a costa de mi vida".

Esta pareja me agrada bastante. Hijikata x Mitsuba ;c lastima que este barco se hundió más profundo que el titanic e.e

Canción Perfect de Hedley.


	4. Demonios

**Pareja: Kondou x Tae**

Tras una fría celda un hombre enfrentaba su destino como el honorable samurái que era. Le dolía dejar a todo su querido shinsengumi. Pero sobre todo a su amada Otae. El destino le tenia planes diferentes y la involucro por accidente en ese baño de sangre innecesario.

-Me prometí protegerte para siempre Otae-san. Y aun así fallé-. Susurró, cerrando los ojos fuertemente.- Lo siento-

Una mujer estaba sentada en el patio de su casa viento ausente mente el cielo. Le dolía lo que estaba sucediendo. Vaya que ciega fue al no darse cuenta de como lo necesitaba. Que estupidez la suya al haberlo dejado ir.

\- Malditos demonios que deja tu ausencia. Gorila acosador- decía mientras resbalaba una solitaria lágrima por su mejilla.

Su mente lo atormentaba. Ya no esperaba amor ni odio tenia suficiente con su dolor causado por sus propios actos.

-Se que la aleje de mi, le falle y me fui, por que temía que mi silencio se rompiera-.

Volteo a ver la luna desde una reducida ventana de su celda. Esa noche la mas oscura y larga de su vida…

Tome como referencia la saga del rescate de Kondou en el manga amigos. Se acepta comida envenenada por profanar esta pareja. Muchos piensan que Kondou es un idiota gorila exhibicionistas… Bueno lo es, pero, también tiene sus momento serios geniales.

Canción: Perdón de Camila.


	5. Como llegue aquí

**Pareja Sakamoto x Mutsu**

A veces pienso en como terminamos en esta estúpida relación. Odio tantas cosas de ti y aun así…

-Tu estupidez es contagiosa- volteó a ver me con su típica sonrisa.

Es tan contradictorio que ame ese castaño cabello permanentado y odio que sea tan suave al tacto

Odio esa maldita risa. Pero amo que ese llena de confianza.

Odio esa mirada aguerrido y audaz para los negocios. Pero amo como me miras con amor y pasión.

No se que parte de ti elegir. Te acercaste a mi y me envolviste en un tus brazos. Nada te salvaría de la golpiza que te daría si salía mal otro negocio. Y aun sabiéndolo me besaste. Odio que hagas eso frente a todos tus idiotas amigos.

-Mutsu quita esa cara de enojada. O te la quito a mordidas-

Lo que mas odio es que me hallas hecho amarte.

Me agradan mucho Mutsu y Sakamoto serian una gran pareja. Se aceptan calzones sucios en mi cabeza

Me faltan 5 Durables con canciones que yo elegí. Los subiré después amigos. Sin llegaron hasta aquí se los agradezco mucho. Disculpen mis faltas de ortografía. Soy bastante idiota.

Buena vibra a todos. :9

Canción: 7Things de Miley Cyrus. Cuando aun no andaba con dildos colgando en la entrepierna.


End file.
